It is the objective of this project to (1) maintain a Pathology Reference Center for the purpose of rendering diagnostic and research support to a therapeutic clinical trial study of Hodgkin's disease, and (2)to maintain a pathology reference center and repository and six regional centers for the Lymphoma Clinical Study. Both aims are closely inter-related. The Pathology Reference Center and the six regional centers are headed by pathologists who have specialized in the diagnosis and study of neoplastic diseases of the lymphoreticular system and are making a joint effort to improve and refine the criteria for diagnosis and classification of these neoplastic diseases and thus to assure the validity of the therapeutic results reported or to be reported by their clinical colleagues engaged in therapeutic trial studies. A number of ancillary research projects closely related to the primary aim represent endeavors to supplement the work initiated under the auspices of the Hodgkin's disease clinical therapeutic trial study and the Lymphoma Clinical Studies.